User talk:Greg Glover
Sandbox Responding to your query on Jocke Pirat's page He is no longer active; this place doesn't have any active admins. However, taking note of your edits here, your style is greatly welcomed. Keep up your edits; they are what this wiki needs. SmokeSound off! 09:15, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :No one with bureaucrat powers is active here, sorry. I'm a semi-regular editor here (one of the few that doesn't copy-paste from wikipedia or some other misguided source), so I do what I can with what limited time I have. What I do (and what you can do as well) is if you see misinformation or duplicated information, simply remove it and/or correct it. Since you have a lot more knowledge on firearms than other users here (including myself; my field of expertise is on the AR platform), you're in a much better position to keep articles in order here. :And yes, if you need help with redirecting articles or anything like that, you can ask me. SmokeSound off! 01:27, November 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: 03A3 Page My fault for the delayed response. I had two overnight shifts at my job. Anyway, I see it got fixed, and you probably have worlds more experience than I do. That's what I meant, hehe, but I see what you're saying. As far as administrative privileges, I would think we would have to go to Wikia to get them to transfer bureaucratship to us. Neither bureaucrat here has been active in a long while. SmokeSound off! 01:11, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Wikia is the company that hosts this website. You can go here to request adoption of this wiki. SmokeSound off! 21:08, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Any questions you have, I can answer. I do hold admin privileges at other sites, but I've never been a bureaucrat, so if there are things I don't know I'd just have to find out. SmokeSound off! 21:42, November 20, 2010 (UTC) It's good to go, and not a problem. I believe Dtlwarrior's inactivity is due to school, in which I can't blame him there; focus on what's important. SmokeSound off! 23:52, November 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Purposed Work Responses are numbered: 1) I agree there. I hadn't really thought about it though, as I've never come across either one of those articles. 2) A lot of categories around here are directly as a result of Wikipedia copy-paste. I recommend doing away with all except the ones that actually describe the weapon in question. 3) Fine by me. I hadn't thought about this either; my focus here, at first, was clearing up misinformation. 4) Agreed. It's cluttered as it is - I don't think it's been touched in years actually. 5) Definitely agreed. 6) Once again, I am with you - and not just Wikipedia copy-pastes either. I've seen copy-pastes from other sites as well. 7) No position on this one way or the other. Looking at Wikia as it is, this might be accomplished with templates. Also, I've not much of an issue with you calling me "dude", haha, and I understand that. I'm stocking up on tools to work on ARs, as well as lower parts kits to use as spare parts (or even an extra AR). SmokeSound off! 21:19, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Response Happy Thanksgiving, and all right. That's about a week then. Not a problem. SmokeSound off! 18:17, November 25, 2010 (UTC) 'Uncategorized' * In Progress Category Removal Process *Done Proposed Page Changes Purposed Change to New User Welcome * DONE Home Page Purposed Changes *DONE Categories Purposed *DONE Community Portal Page Changes *DONE Gun Wiki:About (aka Gunpedia) Page Purposed Changes *DONE Gunpedia Rank Page Purposed Changes *DONE Adopting Gun Wiki (Approved) Hi. I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck and have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 04:33, December 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Award Thanks, I appreciate the recognition. SmokeSound off! 09:12, December 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Redirect +P It already is merged. They redirect to the Overpressure ammunition article. I did that as soon as I created the article. SmokeSound off! 18:45, December 7, 2010 (UTC)